


The Spark

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, not canon to season three, stiles is so badass it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would love to say that he did it without a backwards glance, without wondering what his life could’ve been. He would be lying if he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Stiles to be evil and badass after the pack leaves him, and I made him a psycho killer!
> 
> This is un'beta'd, please tell me if there's any mistakes!
> 
> I don't plan to continue this, but if you want to, just tell me!
> 
> I don't hate Jennifer Blake, I just needed to use her.

He would like to say that he left Beacon Hills without a backwards glance, but that wasn’t the case. He would think about it constantly, all the what ifs, all the possibilities. What if Derek never met Jennifer? What if Jennifer wasn’t a controlling bitch? What if his friends stood up for him?

But then he would tell himself that wishing would get him nowhere, Derek met Jennifer, she was a controlling bitch, and his friends stopped talking to him one day with no warning. All he was left with the rest of senior was longing glances from his friends, and the three scholarships he’d earned. He chose the farthest from California, and left as soon as summer was over.

He would love to say that he did it without a backwards glance, without wondering what his life could’ve been. He would be lying if he did.

Things were different now, and he’s changed over the past seven years. People know him, fear him actually. He’s the most powerful mage the world has ever seen in the past three centuries.  He helps the monsters of the world, but he also helps the hunters that need help. He kills anyone who hurts someone wrongfully, no mercy to even the youngest of killers.

They say he has no heart, and they’re right. He pulled it out and put it in his family chest along with all of his mother’s side of the family, including his mother’s; she loved with no heart.

When people stare into his brown eyes, they see nothing except fury and crippling rage. They wonder how he lives with it, he says he doesn’t.

He’s currently driving back to Beacon Hills. His father had a heart attack, and is in need of constant care. He offered since he hasn’t seen his father since graduation.

People don’t know him as Stiles, they know him as vspyshka, the spark that builds into a flame, until everything burns in sight.

Over the years, he’s learned things about Jennifer, things that enables him to get revenge against her, for ruining him, for breaking his soul. She should’ve known better than to mess with him. He always gets what he wants nowadays.

He wants her head.

**Author's Note:**

> vspyshka- flash, outbreak, flare, outburst, burst, spark (I used google translate so if it's wrong, sorry!)


End file.
